Believe In Me
by katebrown22
Summary: After Cassie learns that her father may still be alive she worries what this means for not only her, but the rest of the circle. While struggling to find answers the circle must also make peace with each other. Pairings J&C, A&D. Post episode 12.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cassie couldn't sleep, she kept replaying the events of the day over and over. So much had happened. Her questions had been answered about the day of the fire, but now she only had more unanswered questions. What had Jakes mother meant when she said Ameila couldn't be there after the way Blackwell betrayed her? What had her father done? Why was Adams father there when he said he wasn't? How did the necklace her father used worked? Most importantly why was her fathers grave buried full of animal bones? Part of her wanted to desperately believe that her father was still out there somewhere. The other part of her was terrified by that idea. She was more confused than she'd ever been in her life. She thought learning she had dark magic would be the biggest obstacle she faced. Now, she realized it was only the beginning. Cassie noticed the light on her phone was flashing, she leaned over and looked at her phone. A text from Adam, more confusion.

_Come outside to talk? _

She sighed, she knew Adam and her had a lot to talk about. She just wasn't sure what she was ready to talk about yet.

_Now? It's late Adam, I'm tired. Tomorrow? _

The truth was that the minute she leaned up to kiss Adam she felt horrible. Diana was the sweetest person she'd ever met. Despite anything Adam said Diana took priority. Cassie had moved so much, and occasionally they stayed in one place long enough for her to make friends or to meet a boy. It never lasted as long as she wanted though. But now, Chance Harbor was her home. There was no moving. Her friends and the boys here were permanent. But what if what Ethan and Adam said was true? What if Adam really was her destiny? She looked at her phone sighing.

_We won't be long, promise. _

Cassie crawled out of bed. Looking in the mirror deciding that to avoid any miscommunications she decided to change from her shorts and tank top into sweat pants and a long sleeved knit top. Happy not to have to sneak past her grandmothers room she walked down the stairs and through the front door and saw Adams blue jeep parked on the road. Slowly she walked across the road mentally forming responses to uncomfortable questions. She smiled at him and climbed into the passenger seat.

She forced a greeting, "Hi"

He looked at her calmly "How are you?" He asked.

She chucked,"I don't know. Fine I guess." It was true, physically she was fine. Even mentally she was alright, mostly confused.

"I'm glad we got answers, but Cassie, that spell was dangerous. One minute you looked like you were asleep the next you were choking," he sighed "We need to be more careful."

Cassie was quiet for a minute choosing her words carefully. "Adam, the spell was fine. I was fine. Jake knew what he was doing." It was true. Jake had warned her that they needed to stay together, and he had tried to stop her when she walked away.

"Cassie please, don't. I don't want to talk about him right now. We have to talk about what happened at the abandoned house."

"Adam," She started

"No Cassie, look I get it. You and me, who knows what this is, but it isn't the time to figure it out." He starred at her waiting for her to say something.

"Adam, I'm sorry. I just…can't right now. Theres too many people that need to be considered first, too much that has to be figured out." Adam was so sweet to her. She wanted to be sure of her feelings for him. And most importantly she wanted to feel good about it. A relationship was something she'd wanted for a long time. Especially now with so much confusion she needed to be sure it was right.

He looked down skeptically "Figure out whats going on with Jake?"

Cassie swallowed. She wouldn't deny that she cared about him. Or that if he hadn't left town she wouldn't have moved past whatever looming situation was present with Adam. She couldn't explain it. When Jake was around she just felt more sure of everything. He sparked all these feelings that were so foreign to her. But she liked them and she knew she needed to figure out if there was anything there "I'm sorry Adam." Hurting Adam was the last thing she wanted to do.

"It's okay. I think I knew that he wasn't completely off your mind. Just like Diana isn't off mine." He looked out the window.

"Adam, Diana is one of the greatest people I've ever known. Don't ruin it because of something your dad told you. I've been forced to believe in so many things I thought were impossible. But the truth is we don't know if anything your dad said is true. And even if it is. We're seventeen years old. Do we really need to figure it out right now?" Cassie was being honest. Even if Adam and her were meant to be together it didn't have to be a few moths after they met?

"I know. But Cassie this is not me giving my blessing to you with Jake. I don't trust him. And I don't want you near him." He looked at her fiercely.

She sighed, "Adam can we please just leave it at this for tonight? I really need some time to myself to unwind."

Adam looked at her longingly "Yea sure" he leaned over and softly kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Cassie."

She smiled grateful for letting the conversation be left at that. "Goodnight Adam."

As Cassie climbed out of the car she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. Cassie and Adams on and off flirtation bothered her. While at times she barely noticed what she was doing, after she immediately felt like the worst person alive. And she had seen the way Adam had been affected by Diana's recent behaviours. He wasn't ready to move on just as much as she was. And then there was Jake. She had been so happy to know that he was safe. Before he left she had developed feelings for him. And when he admitted that he felt something between them she had hoped they would get closer. She thought what he did was inexcusable, but after today against her best judgement she didn't hold anything against him. Crawling back into bed. She closed her eyes knowing that one of the answers she needed was Jake.

**Hello lovely readers. This is my first story and I appreciate any feedback. My goal for this story is not to create a fluff of pairings but to create an actual story that honours the series. While the main pairings in this story will be Jake and Cassie and Adam and Diana, certain chapters will involve other interactions. Please do not review and bash either couple. That is not the place for that those comments will be flagged and access to the story removed. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cassie woke up to the sound of her alarm. It felt like she had only just fallen asleep. Rolling over she decided she really wasn't in the mood for school today. While the still in tact good girl side of her told her she shouldn't miss school, in light of recent events she told that girl to shut up and go back to sleep. All night she'd followed the constant pattern of sleep, nightmare, wakeup. Her thoughts were running completely wild in her brain. Part of her wanted to go to school just so she would have Diana to talk to about everything. As much as Cassie loved Diana and knew she genuinely only ever tried to help, there was one person she knew might be better for this particular conversation. She looked at the clock, eight o'clock. It was still early. Was there even a point in going over? He'd likely still be sleeping. Slowly she got up and crept over to the window to see if there was any sign of life in Jakes room. The blinds were shut, he must still be sleeping. Or, she considered, he'd learnt enough about looking in Cassie's window to decide maybe the blinds were better shut. Sighing she knew if she didn't go now she'd hear from Diana or Adam and be talked out of the idea of seeing him. Despite anything that happened prior to yesterday at this moment Cassie owed Jake a thank you. He had now saved her life three times, and given her answers no one could. Witch hunter or not he deserved a thank you. Climbing out of bed she decided to take a very needed hot shower. Showers always made Cassie feel refreshed. She hoped some hot water would be just what she needed to shake her out of sixteen years ago fire trance. She stepped into the bathroom hit play on her iPod she stepped into the shower reflecting this time on her conversation last night with Adam. Several hours later she still didn't regret their decision to press pause on whatever their relationship was becoming. Everytime she was with Adam she enjoyed herself. He was adorable, clearly handsome, assertive in a leader way, what wasn't to like? But every time she let herself flirt with their flirtation one of many warning signals flashed in her head and told her to stop. First and most importantly there was Diana. Diana had become besides her grandmother, the most dependent person in her life. Even though she had met Diana by fate, they became friends by choice. Despite the fact Diana had ended her relationship with Adam to give him the freedom to explore his relationship with Cassie she knew Diana wasn't ready to see that yet. Then there was the utterly terrifying declaration that she and Adam were destined to be together. As much as Cassie was intrigued by the idea, it also terrified her. If her and Adam were meant to be together then what? They date and then eventually get married and thats just that? It would be wonderful to think life and love could be that simple. At seventeen Cassie knew that was not the type of relationship she was ready to commit to. Then lastly there was Jake. Before she had known he was a witch hunter and he had left Cassie had told him she thought they were headed in a good direction, and she meant it. Her feelings were very real. And she had thought his were too when he said he had felt their connection also. Against all her better judgement she didn't want to trust him. She didn't want to feel like she should go to his house and see if he was coping any better than she was. She didn't want to have to come to terms with whatever their relationship was to be able to be with anyone else. But like all things in her life since her mother died, she knew she didn't have a choice. Fresh out of the shower she was torn again. Half her wanting to take her time and get ready and look nice. The other half anxious and demanding she throw clothes on and march over. Deciding she didn't want to begin doing that whole I need to look my hottest Faye type attitude she quickly applied a layer of mascara and lip gloss ,threw on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and red t shirt that didn't fit tight enough she could barely move, but not too loose like she looked ready for bed. Putting on her black leather boots she wore the day before she headed out the door and across the road. When she got to the front door she stood awkwardly unsure of what to do. She had never knocked on the front door in the past, always just gone right to his room. But this time he'd be asleep. Oh what the hell she thought as she turned the door knob and stepped inside. Quietly making her way up to his room she began to panic. She hadn't even slightly thought out what she was going to say. Realizing it was too late to turn around she sucked in a breathe closed her eyes and opened the door. Opening one eye she saw Jake, as predicted asleep in the bed. Of course she thought, why would he be wearing a shirt? That would only make things easier. Cassie had never had a conversation with anyone in Chance Harbour about any past relationships she might of had. She was pretty sure in fact they all thought she was a monk of some sort at her old schools. While she was certainly no boy expert like Faye, or had ever had a real long lasting relationship like Adam or Diana, she had enough to know that the best way to wake a boy you had feelings for up wasn't by standing on the other side of the room awkwardly waving hi. Slowly she stepped over to the bed and sat down. He looked so peaceful sleeping. No one would ever have known less than 12 hours earlier he would of had to rehash such horrible events. That he would have had to leave his own mother behind to die. For a minute she considered tip toeing out and letting him be. She had come this far though, she wasn't about to leave before she had a chance to say anything. Slowly, painfully slowly, she reached her arm out and rested it on his shoulder and gave it a slight rub, "Jake?" she whispered. He stirred barely so she leaned slightly closer "Jake wake up," she said a little louder this time.

He opened his eyes slightly, "Cassie?" He questioned. "Whats going on?" He mumbled.

Immediately feeling stupid she stuttered, "Umm nothing it's just morning and I didn't really feel like going to school today, and I thought you might," she paused loosing all her confidence. "Nevermind, I'm sorry for waking you. I'll see you later or something." She was about to get up and run when she felt his hand encircle her wrist she turned back and looked at him. Now his eyes were fully open and he was starring at her. Half confused and half concerned.

"No, no, it's alright I needed to be getting up anyways. Are you alright?" He questioned. Still not letting go of her wrist.

"I'm fine." She sucked in. "I umm only came over because I thought you might be awake." I only came over because I thought you might be awake? Really, Cassie really?

He looked up at her, "Well, I'm glad you did."

She looked down at his hand on her wrist and then back at him, she smiled slightly settling more on the bed as he slowly let his grasp go of her. "Were you able to get much sleep?" She asked.

He looked up at her oddly, as if he didn't know how to answer. "A little," he said, and then looked back down.

Things seemed to be stiff, she sensed he didn't want to rehash any nightmares he might have had. "Well, a little is better than none." She declared.

He gave a half smile, "True," he looked at her questionably, "So, how are you?"

She paused not sure of how much she wanted to say about yesterday. That wasn't what she wanted to talk about. "I'm fine," she paused, "actually I came over because I realized I never properly thanked you."

Before she couldn't continue heinterjected. "Cassie," he starred at her almost angrily,"please don't. Do not thank me for anything. You don't owe me a thing."

He kept looking down at the bed spread. She could tell he felt guilty about the witch hunters, especially after yesterday. "Jake," she began "I don't..I don't blame you." She swallowed not knowing quite how to proceed. "Please, after everything we saw yesterday, everything we learnt," she swallowed again and this time she reached out and gently touched his hand, "after everything you did for me yesterday. I don't blame you." She finished.

He looked at their hands, hers resting just on top of us. Not holding it. Just touching enough to let him know she was being sincere. "You know, I meant every word I've ever said to you." Now grabbing her hand so that she knew he meant it. "Whether I wanted to or not, I meant it."

Cassie looked at him. Now she thought would be a great time to bring up what he walked in on with Adam. Before she could muster up the courage he spoke.

"I'm going to shower," he looked at her and gave the faintest of smiles "Would, do you want to grab breakfast after?"

Cassie wasn't sure what was happening. Yesterday when she told Jake things were complicated he had seemed disappointed she thought. She realized in that moment that if he wasn't going to give up on her she wouldn't give up on him. She smiled, "Sure," she said "breakfast sounds good."

Jake got up off the bed and for a minute Cassie wasn't sure what to do. Should she go home? Should she wait for him? She watched as Jake opened his duffle back and grabbed a towel, and thankfully a shirt she thought. "Okay I'll uhh, I'll be right back then." He nodded at her and then headed for the bathroom.

Cassie sighed sinking into the bed a little. She wasn't sure what was going on. But she knew one thing for sure. No part of her felt like the boy she had just agreed to go to breakfast with was a terrible witch hunter who had tried to kill her, if anything all she thought was that he was a misunderstood boy who had saved her.

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Truly means a lot. I appreciate the positive energy. It inspired me to continue so quickly. As I mentioned earlier I am new to this. So the past two chapter I've just been feeling things out and seeing how things go. I've already started the next chapter and it does have more dialogue and story than the past two which have been more filling. Any feedback is appreciated on what everyone thinks so far of Cassie, Adam and Jake. I'm trying to stay as close to the show as I can in terms of character development and action. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing means the world, xo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie was lying on Diana's bed rereading the same line in her history textbook over and over. She desperately wanted to be able to talk to Diana about Adam and Jake. Her and Adam had decided to slow things down, and Cassie wanted to be honest with Diana. She also didn't want to lose her friendship. With everything going on her life right now between her dark magic, her father, her grandmother, Adam, Jake, Diana was the only person keeping her sane.

"Have you found the answer to number four yet?" Diana asked

Cassie looked up at her, "What?"

Diana looked at her strangely, "I asked if you found the answer to number four yet?" she repeated slowly.

"Oh um, no, I haven't." Cassie looked back down at the page. Barely able to remember what book she was reading let alone what the answer to question four was.

Diana looked at Cassie and closed her book. "Okay spit it out." She said starring at her.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked. Cassie knew damn well that Diana knew her well enough to know she wasn't paying any attention at all.

"I'm talking about you. Whats going on? You've barely been here all night." Diana stated still starring at her.

Cassie looked up at her. Diana always had this way of making her feel guilty. She hated it. "I just can't stop thinking about everything." Cassie said looking down.

Diana starred at her and this time she looked down at the bed. "I don't know how to do this Cassie," she said slowly. "I don't know how to do any of this. I don't know what to say about your father or dark magic I barely understand," she looked up at Cassie and swallowed, "and I don't know how to talk to you about Adam."

"Diana," she began and then stopped. "I don't either." She replied honestly.

Diana looked at her for a minute before speaking. "I want you to be able to tell me whats going on. I don't want him to be an issue. I don't know how he can't be," she said honestly. "But I don't want him to be."

Cassie looked up at her choosing her words carefully. "I don't know what to say. How honest to be, what to tell you." Cassie looked at the wall, looking anywhere but Diana's sweet face.

"I want you to be honest." Diana said slowly. "I'm not stupid," she said looking down. "I know that he has feelings for you, and I know that you feel something back." She said starring at Cassie.

Cassie finally looked at her. She didn't look angry. Just sad. For that reason Cassie knew she had done the right thing not pursuing anything she felt for Adam. "Your right." Cassie clarified. "You deserve the truth, yes there are..feelings there."

Diana looked at Cassie for a minute. For a second Cassie thought she was going to get mad and start throwing things and telling Cassie she was a horrible person. But in true Diana fashion instead she said "I know, and I can't pretend that I'm happy about it, but you need to know if your meant to be together. I accept that."

Cassie starred at her face. She looked so helpless. Cassie hated that she had caused that. She wanted to be honest. She wanted Diana to know that Adam was just as confused as Cassie. "Diana," she began contemplating how much to say, "Adam and I kissed."

Diana closed her eyes and swallowed, slowly she opened them and Cassie could see the beginning of tears in her eyes. "Diana I'm so sorry," she wanted to make things right. She needed to make things right. " It happened so quickly. And then as soon as it did we both knew it was a mistake. We talked and Diana he loves you so much. And I love you so much. And just because there is a spark doesn't mean that there is anything more than that. Being told you're destined to be with someone isn't just your average thing you know? It's intriguing and fascinating. But that's all our connection is, fascinating." She said desperately.

There was a long pause before Diana looked at Cassie. Cassie could tell she was upset. But slowly she said. "Okay, I understand."

Cassie starred at her afraid to say anything. "What?" She was so confused, how could she understand.

"Your right. I understand. If you're destined to be together you need to know." She said finally.

Cassie starred at her. "No Diana," she began but was stopped.

"Cassie, it's alright you don't need to explain I get it." She said. "If you and Adam are meant to be you should be." She said as a single tear fell down her cheek.

At this point Cassie felt horrible. This was not at all how she had meant for Diana to feel. "No Diana, look yes there is a weird chemistry there. But its not destiny." She clarified realizing this was the first time she'd ever said it out loud.

"No," Cassie said, "look I know I haven't been too forth coming in saying much about me before I moved here." Diana starred at her and Cassie decided she might as well get it all out in the open. One less thing to think about. "I've had guys in my life. I know what feelings are and how strong they can be." Cassie was trying to tell Diana that her feelings for Adam weren't anymore spectacular than any other boy she'd known, but really the only one she could think of was Jake. "What I feel for Adam, is nothing more than a fascination. There is no urge that's telling me that there is anything there waiting to be discovered. I admit, the idea that we're destined in the stars is tempting." It was true. The idea was tempting. Despite everything in her life she was still a girl, and she was still a romantic. "But at this moment I don't want to be with him." She finished. She realized that was the most liberated she felt since she arrived to town. Her relationship with Adam and Diana had been so complicated since she arrived. She was constantly deciphering words and feelings, hoping she'd find some revelation that she had to be with Adam. Now she realized that she shouldn't have to try so hard. If her mother was really meant to be with Ethan she would have been. But destiny can't always predict everything she thought. Some loves are just out of the control of everyone she thought.

Diana was starring at her calmly. She wasn't angry, or sad. She didn't look particularly happy thought either. "You don't have to say that because of me Cassie." She said. "I can handle it." She said

Cassie grabbed Diana's hand "Diana, after everything you've done for me. I would never be dishonest with you." It was true. Diana had more than proved to Cassie she was an incredible person. Cassie wanted nothing but to be as good to her as she'd been to Cassie.

Diana smiled at her wiping away the few tears left in her eyes. "Okay," she laughed quietly. "So," she cleared her throat and wiggled her eyes at Cassie, "does this sudden revelation of your feelings for Adam have anything to do with a certain tall brooding blonde?"

Cassie sighed., happy for the subject change."I don't know." She said truly. She paused, "we went for breakfast this morning." She said looking anywhere but Diana's face.

"Umm what?" Diana sputtered. "Like on a date?" She gushed.

"No," Cassie said. "It wasn't a date," she paused. "Or at least I don't think it was." She frowned.

"Where did you go? Did he ask you? Who paid? How was it? " Diana interrogated smiling.

Cassie couldn't decide if the smile was relief she had said she didn't want to be with Adam, or genuine curiosity about Jake. Cassie laughed. "Umm we went to that diner on High Street, and I guess he asked me, but I showed up at his house first." She clarified. "And he offered but I refused and paid for myself, and it was," she stopped. "Really nice." She finished looking up, Diana was smiling. "What?" Cassie laughed.

"I knew it!" Diana exclaimed. "I could tell you liked him. I mean at the fundraiser you looked like you never wanted to leave his side." She slowed looking up at her starring. "And when he left," she started, "the attraction spell and everything. I could tell you were really upset. And not just because he was a witch hunter, because you missed him." She smiled softly at her.

Cassie looked at Diana. Everything she just said was exactly true. So why did Cassie refuse to acknowledge it. I mean she knew, she just didn't want to. "I know, she looked down, "but that doesn't mean it can just go back to the way it was before. My life is a giant mess of complications. I don't need anything else to deal with."

Diana starred at her, "he could turn out to be exactly what you need in the middle of all that complication." She said.

Cassie swallowed, this was true. "Or he could be just another person not to trust." She said, "I have plenty of reasons not to."

"Cassie," Diana began as if she didn't want to say the wrong thing and sound stupid. "Everyone makes mistakes. Jake was only acting out of grief and anger. He needed someone to blame. But now, everything he's done since the night of the fundraiser has been for you."

Cassie knew she was right. "What are you saying?" she questioned.

Diana smiled, "I'm saying don't let your pride or fear stop you from taking a chance on Jake. You don't want to miss out on anything worth having." She finished.

Cassie smiled at her, "Neither do you."

Diana looked at her and smiled. "Yea." She responded.

Cassie knew that was enough. They had both been left in a place with things to think about and decisions to make. Cassie looked at the clock at realized it was getting late. "I'm sorry we didn't get much studying done."

"It's alright," Diana smiled. "Some how I think we handled more important things."

Cassie laughed, "Yea she said," getting up, "me too." She grabbed her coat and began packing up her things. Diana was right she knew it. Jake had proved despite all the terrible things he'd done that his intentions were true. There was no doubt in her mind of that. Maybe she owed it to them both to see what could really be between them.

"Look Cassie," Diana said standing up from the bed. "Thank you." She smiled at her. "Thank you for being honest about Adam. I really appreciate knowing the truth."

Cassie smiled at her. "I know what happened was confusing, but Diana please don't doubt that he loves you." She said sincerely.

Diana smiled and leaned forward hugging her. Cassie had never had a best friend she thought. Not someone she could talk to like this. Someone who listened and understand. And above all else put her first. Letting go she smiled at Diana. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yea," Diana replied, "and Cassie?" she asked. "Don't doubt that Jake loves you." She finished.

Cassie looked at her and nodded. As she drove home from Diana's she listened to Diana's words over and over in her head. Don't doubt that he loves you. If hearing it from Diana made her feel like this, then how would she feel if she heard it from Jake? She smiled as she pulled into her driveway. She looked up at Jakes house and saw his bedroom light was still on. She thought about everything Diana had said that night. Without thinking twice about what she was doing or what she was going to say she got out of her car and walked to across the lawn to Jake's front door.

**First off thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts. It truly means a lot. Second I'm sorry that I just bailed on the breakfast scene. I tried writing it a few times but no matter how I tried it just seemed to end up an awkward jumbled mess. Hopefully this chapter with Diana will give the needed closure to Cassie's feelings with Adam and allow for further development in her relationship with Jake. This story is not planned out. I just get ideas and write them down and roll with what works best. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas please let me know. Thanks again for all the support, xoxo. **


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie had enough with wondering. That was all she did lately, ask questions and hope to find an answer. Well she didn't want to search anymore she just wanted answers. As she marched over to Jakes house she replayed her entire conversation with Diana. There had been so much tension and uncertainty surrounding the circle ever since she arrived. It was driving her insane. She knew there were things she would learn about over time like her dark magic and her father, but she could at least know where she stood with everyone, particularly Jake. As she got to the front door she thought Jake would have to start keeping his door locked with the amount of unexpected visits she had been making lately. None the less she walked inside and up the stairs until she reached his room. Her adrenaline pumping through her body ready to declare everything she'd been hiding from him, she flung the door open.

"Cassie?" he questioned. "What's wrong?" he looked startled.

Before she could even comprehend what she was doing she launched into the dozens of things she'd rehearsed saying to him over and over in her head. "Why did you leave?" she asked. "I told you how I felt. I was honest. I said that there was something here, that I wanted there to be something here. I talked about you with Diana, I dealt with the hell of Faye, I shut down Adam time and time again because of you. And then you just left?" she starred at him, he looked pained, like he didn't know where to begin so she decided to keep going. "I turned down Adam time and time again for you, and then out of no where you're back and you've given me everything I've ever wanted to know for my entire life," she swallowed refusing not to let him see her even close to tears. "And I hate you for it because I hate you for all the things you've done. And all I want to do is be mad at you and never speak to you again." She laughed at herself slightly loosing her composure as she threw her arms in the air, "but here I am. In your room again, trying to figure out how I'm supposed to be able to not want anything more than to just give in to everything we had before." She stopped slowly realizing all of the things she just said. Her mind was willing her to turn around walk right out the door and force herself to never think about Jake Armstrong again. But as she starred at his face, so sad, so lost, so confused she found she was unable to move from the spot she was standing.

"Cassie," he closed his eyes and took one small step towards her. She couldn't get over the look on his face. It was the same look she hadn't been able to turn away from as the boat sailed away, the night everything went wrong. "You have no idea, how much I regret everything I've done in my life. I spent so long being tortured by the idea that magic could be so consuming it could destroy so many peoples lives. I spent forever hating myself, what I thought I could be. What I thought would be inevitably. And then Nick died and it was like any shred of compassion I had in me just drained." He ran his fingers through his hair and for once Cassie saw that there was no trace of his usual confidence on his face. Instead it was just desperation. "Being a witch hunter was the only thing that gave me a purpose. A reason to live." Cassie swallowed starring at him. She was at a complete loss for words this time. No part of her was screaming at her to say something. She just starred at him until he continued. Ever so slightly a smile formed at his lips, "but then I met you. And it was like you just knew. Knew that I was so lost in trying to be everything I refused to allow myself to become that somewhere along the way I lost sight of any of the things I had ever known." He smiled at her again, "do you remember what you said at the wake after Adam and I fought? About finding something?" He starred at her with those eyes, he was so young but they already had so much pain in them she thought. He looked at her for a minute, "Well I did Cassie," he said slowly ever so slightly nodding his head as he defined his words. "I found you."

Cassie starred at him haunted by how easily she had always been able to tell him things. Everything he had just told her was so honest. She could tell just by the way he spoke he had never opened up to anyone like that, let alone a girl. She found herself again torn, part of her wanting to take the few strides needed to connect with him and pick up exactly where they had left off the night of the gala. The other part of her was so overwhelmed and bewildered she needed time and space to think. "Jake," she began.

"You don't have to say anything Cassie," he looked at the floor continuing. "I get it, there are certain things that just can't be forgiven. And certain things you just can't help." He looked at her and for the first time she was confused. What was he talking about? "Your without a doubt the most beautiful person I've ever known Cassie," he starred at her and she couldn't help but notice that his voice seemed to be caught in his throat. "And Adam," he continued looking at her, "is a much more honorable person than I will ever be." At this he turned around and faced the wall. Cassie realized he was referring to the kiss he saw. She didn't know what to do. How could she tell him that there was nothing there with Adam, but that didn't necessarily mean that there was something there for them. She stepped forward and reached her arm around his body and placed her hand on his chest and her head on his back. "What you saw with Adam," she began glad not to be looking at his face for this part of the conversation. "We had to know what was between us. If there was any truth to this written in the stars idea." She swallowed realizing none of this was probably helpful. "But there was a lot of reasons why we both decided that isn't something that needs to be determined right now." She pulled him around so he could see the sincerity in her face as she said this. "And a big part of that was because of you." She finished. He was starring at her now with longing instead of pain. Ever fiber in her being was telling her to close the space between them. But the foolish side of her remembered the last time she had kissed him without warning and he had pulled away. Breaking her from her thoughts Jake ever so gradually reached his hand to her face and she couldn't help but to allow herself to fall into his touch.

"Cassie," he whispered, "please do not misinterpret what I'm about to say." She swallowed fearing the words that could come out of his mouth. "You know what I want." He said starring at her as if looking straight into her soul to see if he could determine if she wanted the same. "I came back for you. And I'll always be here for you." His mouth stretched slightly up his face in a screwed position, like he was fighting the words he was about to say. "But you, you have to decide if that's what you want. I can't choose for you." He choked out stroking her cheek. She starred up at his perfect face. Even though she was sure she would instantly feel better if she were to collapse in his arms and remain there, she knew he was right. Finally unable to will herself any longer she felt the hot prickle of silent tears fall down her face.

Reaching up and gripping his face she whispered to him, "I forgave you the second you left Jake." She looked at up at him, "Whether I wanted to or not the minute you were out of my sight I wanted you to come back." She smiled sadly. "But you're right," she whispered up at him. "I want to be fair to you, and to myself, and to us." She said slowly. "Because despite anything you might think you are a good person Jake. And you deserve to be with someone who can commit in everyway to you." She said becoming more and more emotional with each word. Jake was wiping away all the tears pouring down her face. At each movement she only got more and more upset with herself.

Jake wrapped his arms around her shoulders rubbing her back. "Shh Cassie stop its alright." He whispered. "It's not like your never going to see me again." He soothed. She silently cried into his chest thankful for the reassurance this time he wouldn't be going anywhere. He backed away from her slowly keeping his arms loosely wrapped around her. "I'll be right here waiting." He smiled at her, his eyes full of something she'd never seen in them, hope.

She wiped her face and gained her composure attempting to regain her strength. She placed both her hands on his chest and leaned her head forward for a minute. Then all too quickly looked up at him, "I won't keep you waiting long." She promised.

Jake smiled at her and slowly bent is head down to kiss her forehead. "Take as long as you want," he muttered against her skin. Pulling back and looking into her eyes he smiled slowly releasing her from his grasp. "I'll be here." He concluded looking at her.

She starred at him amazed by everything he'd said to her tonight. She hadn't expected to get this much out of him. She smiled at him releasing his hands and slowly turning around she walked out the door. Turning back once, "Jake?" she questioned.

He looked at her dazily, "Yea?" He answered.

She smiled at him, "thank you."

He looked back at her in confusion, "Don't you get it yet?" he asked. "I'm the one whose thankful." He starred. "You saved me Cassie."

"I know," she replied slowly, "but you saved me too." She finished starring at him. This time turning and walking down the stairs and out of Jakes house into the fresh air. Slowly she breathed in and smiled. Realizing for the first time something she'd never known before. How can Adam be my destiny when Jake makes me feel like that? Her relationship with Jake no longer had to do with Adam, but only with herself. Walking home she knew there was one thing she was sure of after tonight. Yes, she could absolutely trust Jake the way she had before. Now all she needed to decide was if she was ready to.

**Wow! Thank you so much to all of the beautiful reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them. Quickly a few things. A few reviews have wondered why there isn't as much about the magic or Cassie's father in the story yet. Firstly, because as I've mentioned before I do not have a plan for this story I am writing as I go, and to properly incorporate some of those storylines I need to do some planning to keep things making sense. Secondly, yes I'm sure as I continue magical elements will become a larger part. However, my main focus is to write about the relationships within the circle. In up coming chapters I promise there will be much more about the other members of the circle. I'd also like to just clarify that this story is in no way sticking to the episodes as anyone who reads spoilers will know. Also I had one pm who thought that the story had the potential to be evolving into a Cassie/Adam pairing. Absolutely not. Without offending anyone, I personally am not at all a fan of either characters together and their interactions will be very limited. Eventually however, the story will evolve to include Adam and Diana, likely as a couple. Sorry for the long message but I just wanted to clear things up before I continued! Thanks again so much for all the reviews, any feedback is appreciated. Until next time, xo. **


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie was walking around school like a zombie. She had never been so tired. She loved Diana for not wanting her to have to be alone while her grandmother was gone, but a week sharing a double bed was getting to be a bit much. She reached into her locker searching for books for her next class when she felt a presence next to her locker. She looked up and sighed, not in the mood for anything right now. "What do you want Faye?" she questioned.

Faye grinned at her in her oh so mischievous way that made Cassie nervous. "What can't one circle member stop by a fellow circle members locker to say hello?"

Cassie starred at her. "Of course." She smiled. "If it was Diana, or Adam, or Melissa, or," she stopped herself.

"Or who?" Faye batted her lashes daring Cassie to respond with the response she was hoping for.

"Or anyone else but you." With that she slammed her locker door and began to walk away.

Faye ran after her, "hold on," she smiled linking her arm with Cassies. "I hear we have an awful lot to catch up on." She mused, enjoying the conversation far more than Cassie. "Lets see where to begin, romantic trips through memory lane with a guy who tried to kill you, startling discoveries about dead parents," she paused clapping her hands together. "Oh and my personal favourite digging up graves to deal with Daddy drama." She smirked as she finished.

Cassie turned around annoyed at Fayes ease of turning everything into a sneer. "Well looks lie your about all caught up," she forced her fakest smile, "So if you don't mind I have," she was cut off by Faye's sharp commanding voice.

"I don't think so." She said lowering her voice. "Abandon house now."

Cassie sighed again, she knew everyone had their own questions but right now she really wasn't in the mood to deal with anything. "Look Faye I'm really behind in pretty much everything I really need this period to catch up on school." It was true, on her list of priorities lately school had been moving lower and lower towards the bottom of the list.

Faye looked from side to side before taking a step closer to Cassie. "Look," she began, "I get I've pulled my share of crap with you." Cassie looked up surprised, was this a Faye apology? "But I'm in the same boat as everybody else, I need answers too." She finished.

Cassie looked at her. Damn her for being so nice. "Fine," Faye smiled at her triumphantly. "One hour." Cassie declared. "That's it."

Faye smirked at her, "60 min of bliss." She chanted.

Cassie sighed leading the way out of the school and to the car. As she drove to the abandoned house Faye rolled out the odd sneer at whichever unfortunate person happened to have upset her. Cassie for the most part ignored her going recounting every moment of her experiences in Jakes memory in her head. When they got to the abandoned house Faye happily climbed out of the car descended down the grassy path. It was weird Cassie thought the only time Cassie could ever remember Faye showing a glimmer of niceness was here. She really did love her magic abilities Cassie pondered. When they got inside Faye plopped down with a bounce onto couch and Cassie sat in the chair holding her legs to her body and hugging her knees. "So," she started "what do you want to know."

Faye looked at her frustratingly. "Just start from the beginning. And don't leave anything out." She interrupted.

Cassie told her everything from the beginning. How Jake found Cassie and Adam talking, she hadn't felt like adding in the part about their kiss. Told Cassie she was in danger that the witch hunters were after her with their special dark magic killing plan. How her and Jake went to the boat yard and collected all the ingredients then came back to the house and began the spell. That at first everything was perfect but then Jakes memory disconnected and wanting to go on Cassie left him behind. She recited her overheard conversations. Gently explained that most of the circle had been massacred in the cafeteria. Finally she finished with watching her father use the medallion against the witch hunters and seeing him leave, and then Jake magically being there to bring her back. When she was done she starred up at Faye. She was looking at her in a combination of disbelief, jealousy, and what Cassie noted as sadness.

"So," Faye began stopping for a brief minute, "from what you saw most of our parents had already been killed when Jakes got there?"

Cassie slowly nodded. "Everyone who was in the cafeteria."

Faye looked at her for a second, then down at the couch playing with the material on her top. "Did you see my father?" She asked.

Cassie swallowed. Sure she knew she would get this question from Adam and Diana, maybe even Melissa, but somehow getting it from the wicked witch Faye made it all that much harder to answer. She shook her head slowly. "No, I'm sorry. It all happened so quickly and it was so," she paused trying to find the right word "awful. I didn't look for very long."

Faye nodded. Her voice was anything but sad or understanding. "Then when you realized all of our parents but yours were dead you dug up your fathers grave?"

She was upset, and meant it to hurt, Cassie knew this. "Faye I didn't go into Jakes memory hoping to find him alive. I just wanted some answers." She looked down. It was true. She had wanted answers. She wondered now if it was all worth it. She knew it had been for Jake. He got the answers he needed. Breaking her thoughts from Jake Faye sighed.

" God, what happened?" she whispered not daring to look at Cassie. "When, how, did everything get so screwed up?"

Cassie chuckled. For one she couldn't believe this was actually happening. The nicest thing Faye had ever said to her was hello. Now here she was being, honest? "I don't know." Cassie replied looking up at Faye. " I wish we could all go back though to before I got here." She'd never said that before. But it was true. Everyday she wished she could just go back to before her mom died. "Melissa could be with Nick, Adam and Diana, and me and my mom." She finished. They had all lost so much since she arrived. Besides the magical bond it was one of the things that held them together. They had all lived and suffered loss.

Faye smiled, "and me alone." She said.

Cassie starred at her unsure of what to say. She didn't look seething or angry. Cassie hadn't meant to imply that Faye was alone in anyway. She'd just been talking out her thoughts. "I didn't mean," she started.

"I know." Faye stopped her. Her tone told Cassie not to push the subject any farther.

Cassie looked behind her unsure of how to proceed. "Well we better get back to school, like I said I've got lots to do." She stood up and turned around to walk down the stairs.

"Cassie?" Faye stopped her. Cassie slowly turned around. Praying she wasn't about to regret anything she said. Faye stood up and sighed stopping in front of her. She looked at her closely. "Look not like I think you're good for each other or any bullshit like that," she began, "but he cares about you. More than I've ever seen."

Cassie starred at her, she didn't exactly want to have girl talk with Faye. But she didn't see a way out of the situation without saying anything. "It's just not a good idea for me and Adam right now. With Diana and everything,"

"Oh my God." Faye crossed the room and starred at her dead in the eyes. "I'm talking about Jake stupid."

Cassie faltered taken a back by this. Faye had done nothing but make her feelings known about how much she hated whatever Cassie and Jake had, had. She turned her head to the side. "Why are you saying this?" She wondered skeptically.

Faye sighed looking defeated. "Because," she began," I saw the way he was worried about you the night of the fundraiser. And coming back just to warn you and show you the most vulnerable memory he has?" she paused looking down. "He wouldn't do anything of those things for me." She concluded starring at Cassie.

Cassie swallowed. Judging by the look on Faye's face she didn't have much more to say. "Umm we should get back to school." Cassie stammered. Pushing past her leading her way out of the abandoned house Cassie noted her time with Faye had been anything unlike what she was expecting it to be. Cassie had actually been able to at times almost enjoy their conversation. Walking towards her car Cassie decided she was in need of some good old-fashioned r and r. After school she was going to go home to her own house. Spend the night in her own bed. Take a bath. Make popcorn and watch her favourite movies and face everything else tomorrow. Thinking back to what Faye said about only wanting to find out if her father was alive Cassie realized she was right. She needed to know what had happened to him sixteen years ago. Why he had been absent for all this time without a trace. What he was really capable of and intern what she was capable of. Everything else could wait. It would have to at least.


End file.
